The Best Goodbye
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: [OneShot]DH SPOILERS. Hermione is home alone one night and gets a heavenly visit from someone she thought she'd never see again! No Flamers please


Hello readers! for those of you who know me there is no introduction needed, but from those who are new to my fictions, I'm Burning-candlelight and I'm 17 years old. I'm writing another story called I'm not a Lonely Heart and for those who are reading I've kind of hit a wall after reading the 7th book **:cries: **I've just blocked myself lol. Well I just got inspiration for this story. I took it really badly that Fred was killed, I cried for ages (gah i'm such a sap!) But anyways here you go a little ficlette for you all.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter AT ALL!_**

**The Best Goodbye**

The fire was dying; the strongest embers were fading to ash in the stone fireplace and Hermione Weasley was sleeping soundly in her favourite armchair in her luxuriously quiet house. Her children were sleeping over at their friend's houses and her husband was doing overtime to earn them that bit of extra money that they desired to go on holiday. Her breathing was deep and her nose twitched slightly as a dying ember gave a feeble crack from the fireplace. Nothing stirred and she shifted slightly in her sleep leaving the book she had been reading balancing precariously on her knee.

"Hermione?"

The grown woman moaned lightly and sighed. Had someone just called her?

"Hermione?"

There it was again. A voice had called her, but that was impossible she was utterly alone.

"HERMS!"

Hermione jumped as a loud voice called her by her nickname. Her eyes flew open and scanned the room to try and find the source of her disturbance. As she shook her head in dismissal the book which had remained balanced on her knee finally started to fall to the ground. As it hit the floor her hand was already half way to picking it up, but something warm, like a person's breath, brushed her ear making her stop immediately.

"Don't pick it up," said an oh so familiar voice. Hermione gasped and flung herself around in the seat searching behind her for the person she knew had just spoken to her.

'This is preposterous!' she thought to herself as she got up off of her armchair and stooped down low to pick up her book, but once again the same thing happened. The warm breath like sensation brushed her ear and told her the same thing.

"Don't pick it up Herms," it said softly. Hermione gasped again and got up slowly. Timidly she turned around and to her horror and amazement there stood the deceased Fred Weasley behind her, but something about him was different. His clothes were blinding white and a heavenly glow seemed to be emitting out of every pore in his body, even his teeth were unnaturally white.

"Fred! How did you…what are you…you're dead!" Hermione said as she stumbled over her own words, which to her sounded stupid and ridiculous.

"Really? I'm dead? Well stuff me with cauldron cakes and call me Charlie, I never knew that," said Fred with an echoing laugh. Hermione inwardly frowned and asked the question which seemed to her to be the most obvious.

"What are you doing here Fred?" she asked her voice calm and collected as if what was happening was nothing out of the ordinary. Fred grinned and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to see you Herms," he said. His voice was echoic and celestial, his face bright and childlike. Hermione's eyes grew wide, "You wanted to see me?" she asked in a questioning tone. The heavenly figure of Fred nodded and started to walk towards her. She stood her ground; she wasn't scared, in fact she was quite the opposite. Most people would be terrified by such an encounter, but not Hermione; she was remaining calm and was quite glad to see the heavenly body standing in front of her.

"I've been to see everyone over the past decade, I'm surprised Ron didn't tell you about his meeting with me, it was rather funny, he was in the bath at the time if I can remember correctly. I went to see mum first and then dad and then just worked my way through the family. I seen George last night, I really miss him, I saved my visit with him until near the end," said Fred as he stopped right in front of Hermione, a mere 60 centimetres from her face. Hermione looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled, "Why didn't you save him until the very end?"

"Because I wanted to visit you last," said Fred bluntly in the same echoic voice. Hermione felt her cheeks glow with a flush of embarrassment. "You shouldn't have Fred, George is more important than I am, in fact your whole family is more important than I am. I don't understand why," Hermione said but she was cut off by Fred placing a warm finger on her lips.

"George knows. He was pretty shocked I didn't go to you first. We had a good talk when I seen him, he hasn't changed one bit, albeit he is such an old man now!" Fred said as he gave an echoing chuckle. "He is not," Hermione said with a giggle, but soon stopped and said the words that were burning on her tongue.

"I still don't understand why you chose to see me last."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No not really?"

"Because I love you Hermione."

Her heart missed several beats. What did he just say? Hermione blinked several times and let out the breath she had started to hold. "What?" she asked faintly.

Fred smiled a warm and gentle smile. A chuckle rumbled in his chest and he looked deep into Hermione's chestnut eyes.

"I love you Hermione, I always have. When I died my soul left my body and as I started to drift up towards heaven all I could think about was that yes I wouldn't get to see my twin brother and family for a very long time, but that I also hadn't been able to say goodbye to the woman that I loved more than anything in the entire world. When I got up to heaven I was asked by one of the angels if I could have changed one thing about my life when I was alive what would it have been and my answer was that I would have at least told the one girl I loved, that I loved her," said the heavenly figure of Fred angelically.

As Hermione listened to what Fred had to say to her she felt hot tears well up in her eyes. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage in what felt like a distorted drum beat and her mouth was beginning to dry up. She hung her head and felt the tears spill out of her eyes and flow down her cheeks like hot, salty waterfalls.

"Oh Fred," she mumbled. A hiccough escaped from her lips and after a brief moment she felt a body embrace her. "It's alright Herms," said Fred as he embraced Hermione in a hug he knew she needed. "It was a lot to swallow I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you."

"No," said Hermione suddenly through her thick tears, "I'm glad you did, I loved you too, I still love you and I miss you everyday. Ron doesn't know and I don't want him to, I love him so much as well."

"I would never have guessed," Fred said in a light laugh as he grabbed Hermione's left hand and ran his finger around a plain gold wedding ring. Hermione chuckled lightly too and lifted up her head to look at Fred.

"I think I can do something that will cheer you up," said Fred sweetly. Hermione looked at him quizzically as she tried to wipe away her tears. The glowing body grinned as her and stood back from her. He closed his eyes and to Hermione's sudden amazement huge, white wings erupted from his back. He winked at her a struck a pose. "What do you think? I just got them 5 years ago, I had to earn them."

The woman in front of Fred laughed and walked over to him and placed a hand on one of his wings, "I love them."

He smiled warmly at her, but his expression grew sad as the woman started to stroke his wings. "What's wrong?" she asked him as he turned to face her. He sighed heavily, "I have to go now," he said glumly. New tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes again, "Really?" she asked breathlessly. Fred nodded, but a smile worked its way onto his face. He lifted his hands up to her face and wiped away the tears that were falling freely down her beautiful face. Hermione suddenly became aware of the angel that was now moving closer to her face. His brilliantly white features showed happiness as his lips connected with hers. The sheer warmth of the kiss alone was enough to make all the sadness and regret flee from Hermione's mind, body and soul. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, his arms wrapped around her body and his white wings encased them. Millenniums seemed to shoot past them and all the worries in the world seemed to disappear in a flash of light. But as soon as it had started it seemed to be over as Hermione felt the pressure leave her lips. She opened her eyes and seen that Fred was disappearing before her eyes. His lips were still on hers and she still feel him if only slightly. A voice rang through her head as the heavenly figure finally disappeared, "I love you Hermione. I've never loved anyone else. Thank you for giving me the best goodbye. All the other angels will be seriously jealous!"

* * *

"Hermione? Honey wake up," said a proverbial voice. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she took in the figure of her husband standing in front of her.

"Ron?" she said in a dazed manner.

"Yeah sweetie, come on let's go to bed, it's midnight," said Ron Weasley as he picked up his wife's fallen book from the floor. Hermione blinked, what had just happened? Had it been a dream? Her husband was already in the kitchen getting a glass of water as she stood up. She was just about to leave the living area when something caught her eye. Sitting on the mantelpiece just above the now dead fireplace was an oddly glowing white feather. She picked it up and ran it through her fingers, it's softness feeling all too familiar. Hermione smiles and ran the feather across her cheek, it hadn't been a dream. Echoing words started to swim around her head as she walked out of her living room and into her kitchen to where her husband was.

"_I love you Hermione. I've never loved anyone else. Thank you for giving me the best goodbye. All the other angels will be seriously jealous!" _

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Well there you go, I hope you liked it **:smiles:** I think this will be one of my ways of getting over Fred's death lol. I'm so sad lol  
OH and for all those who have been reading I'm not a lonely heart, I shall try and unblock myself as soon as possible...please be patient **:smile:**


End file.
